I promise
by B-Girl14
Summary: Reid wakes from a terrible nightmare, he doesn't want to talk about it. will a sorten Derek Morgan chage that?  first Morgan/reid fic plase review and I might do some more


_Your runny, your legs carry you as fast as they can gun in hand. Your heart is pounding and you can hardly breath. You make it through the forest, looking back to make sure no one is following you yet. Good the cost is clear and you sprint across the street. _

_You grouch down behind a few trees trying to catch your breath, your silent listening for any sound of footsteps. __**crack**__, there a small trig cracks beneath there feet and you make a run for it. Twigs smack you in the face and mud flies behind you causing you to slip and stumbled forward._

"_Don't move or I'll shot you and your friend over there." The voice is low and deep, you look around looking at a unconscious Morgan. Your heat skips a beat and you slowly raise yourself hands up and gun falling form your grasp. One of the men pick it up and face it towards Morgan._

"_Don't you touch him!" You spit, the man with his gun pointed at Morgan snickers and you watch as he pulls the gun. Your knees give in and you crumbled to the ground. Morgan's blood cover the trees, grass and you. Everything that once was beautiful is now a disaster. _

"_Now Spencer I only have one request wake up!" You blink wait aren't I awake, or is this a dream._

"Come on Spence, wake up!" _that voice…. Derek but isn't he de-_

"DEREK!" Reid pounds out of bed, sweet pouring down his face mixed with tears. His head collides with something hard, but for some reason comforting.

"hey.. Shhhhhh. It's okay Spencer it was only a dream." Warm arms wrap themselves around Reid's back as he sobs into Morgan's chest. Morgan rocks him slightly back in forth, until the crying dies down and all that is left is a few sniffles.

"'M sorry." Reid mutters and Morgan chuckles.

"You've got nothing to apologies for, everyone has nightmares."

"They make me feel weak." Reid grumbles into Morgan's shoulder.

"That's what there suppose to do baby." Morgan chuckles. "You should know that as well as I do."

Silence

"I hate them."

"you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Spencer." Morgan warns.

"I said no so drop it!" Reid yells back and goes to get up. Morgan is quicker and grabs his arm forcing him back and landing on his back. Morgan move on top of him, straddling his legs. Reid begins to panic his breathing becomes quicker and he starts to struggle.

"LET ME GO MORGAN!" But Morgan's grip just tighten around his wrist as Reid struggles. Soon the struggling slowly ends, leaving Reid huffing and puffing exhaustedly.

"You done?"

"…"

"Spencer we need to talk, this has been the third nightmare these week, I let them pass twice but this is enough what is going on?"

"I sai-"

"If you give me you" I'm fine" shit I'm going to make you explain to Garcia why I'm pounding on her door at four a.m." Reid swallows and tries to think of some way to get out of this." And don't you dare lie I can tell." Silence for a minute, and then Reid sighs.

"You died okay happy, now will you get off of me?" But Morgan makes no move that suggest he's getting off any time soon.

"I died? What else?"

"It's the same dream every night, were on a case and are ambushed at the house, I manage to escape and try to get help. The unsub finds me tells me to give up or he'll shot you, I let go of my gun and another man takes it and shoots you. That's it a swear." Reid feels Morgan losing his grip and sits up, Morgan still sitting on his lap.

"That what's been scaring you pretty boy?" Reid looks up at the pet name, and he sees the concern in Morgan's eyes.

"Yeah." And he looks away, he jumps slightly when he feels a hand lift his chin, so that he is looking directly in Morgan's eyes.

"I'm NEVER going to leave you I promise."

"You sear on it?"

"I swear on it." And Morgan leans in for a passionate kiss, at first it's slow but then it became rough and needy. Reid closes his eyes drowning in the sweet bli- Morgan pulls back and Reid opens his eyes.

"We need to get some sleep." Morgan points out and Reid nods but neither make a move. Morgan is the first one to move wrapping his arms around Reid pulling him into his chest and then lying down. Reid rested his head over Morgan heart listening to the steady beat of Morgan's heart. Morgan's hand rest under Reid's head and the other slowly plays with Reid's hair. In a few minutes he finally hears Reid's breathing even out and he leans down kissing his forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you pretty boy."


End file.
